


Son

by DragonflyxParodies



Series: Capricorn [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Smallville, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Confrontation, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Drama, Lex isn't That Bad, Mentions of Murder, Nightwing is disapproving in the background, Other, Past Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, The Outlaws are like stabby guardian angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: Batman and Superman meet to discuss Superboy's fate, and Young Justice calls in some backup. Alternatively, Lex Luthor didn't know he had a son, and Jason and Tim aren't willing to let another kid deal with the same stuff they do.





	Son

               Batman ordered them to stay in the living room while he and Superman convened in a lead-lined conference room, shunting Conner off to an empty training room by himself. To avoid distractions, they said, but it pissed off all of them.

Tim waited two minutes before hacking the zeta tubes and three before sending a just-in-case text to Jason.

“Are we really doing this?” Kaldur asked, looking more apprehensive than Tim had ever seen. M’gann looked like she might be sick, and Bart was vibrating so hard he was a blur, but – Artemis nodded.

“I’m…taking the fall. ‘Kay?” It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, but the rest of his team all nodded again.

“I don’t like this.” M’gann muttered.

“Dude, Supes is like – supposed to be a hero, ain’t he? And he’s acting like such a dick over this—and Batman’s with him on it! They’re going to lose their damn minds!” Bart hissed. Tim flinched, and folded his arms over his chest defensively.

“Like—”

“Why do you think this is a good idea, Robin?” Kaldur interrupted, shooting Artemis a Look. His ‘mom’ look. Tim bit his lip, let the silence linger for a moment before speaking.

“Batman’s a shit dad. Like – you’re not allowed to do anything about this. But anyone who takes _his_ advice on parenting shouldn’t have kids. And Supes is…I’ve never seen him act like this. He doesn’t want to be a parent. Fine. He shouldn’t be forced to. But he’s not Superboy’s only parent, and I’m not going to put _our friend_ in the same position B’s put _us_ in, because he’s got another dad who genuinely wants to be a parent.”

“He’s one of the League’s worst enemies. And you’re letting him into _our_ base.” Artemis bit out.

Tim’s phone beeped then, and they all looked at it – and Tim let out a weak smile, at the message glaring out from its screen.

“Um, won’t be a problem. My brothers are…uh, coming.”

They blinked at him, and Tim’s smile started to fade.

He didn’t regret what he’d done, but – _this would end badly_. He’d never disobeyed Bruce before, not like this.

“You…what do you mean _brothers?_ ”

The zeta tube pinged, and Tim whipped around to face it.

“Nevermind – they’ll handle it if things go south. Now _stick to the plan.”_

None of his teammates looked convinced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Superboy – _Conner_ , he reminded himself. Had to actively think of it, because his name was so _new_ – bolted to his feet when the door opened.

He knew that they were meeting about him. About what to do with him. And he – Robin had told him that they had a plan, so he’d…stayed. Even though they’d put him in this windowless room. Alone. And locked the door. Even though Batman’s eyes had been hard, Superman’s mouth twisted into a grimace that made him look ill. Even though his friends all looked as terrified as he’d felt.

But it was Robin who slipped inside, lower lip caught between his teeth and looking more unsure than he’d ever seen.

“I…sorry we couldn’t tell you about the plan earlier. B sprung this on us, so I kind of rushed to get everything together last night. But you’re – I’m sorry for surprising you like this.”

“What is going on?” He asked, eyes narrowing – Robins’ heartbeat was faster than usual, and he looked genuinely upset.

“…You know it takes two people to make a kid, right? Sorry, that came out – sorry.” Robin winced, and Conner _tried_ not to get aggravated.

“I am aware. But I am a _clone_.”

Robin hesitated a moment.

“I don’t…know how much you’ve thought about it? But you’re only _half_ Kryptonian. I…went back and stalked through CADMUS’s files. And you had another donor.”

That didn’t…

It took him a moment to get over the shock, to digest what Robin was saying.

“They’re arguing in there about what to do with you, and none of us think it’ll be what’s best for _you_. But parental rights trump the League’s bullshit – if they tried to refuse your other donor they’d be taken to court and _holy shit_ they do _not_ want that – so –”

“I have…I have a mom?” His voice cracked. He felt a little shaky. He’d never even _considered…_

“Um – no, you have another dad. And he’s –“

Robin had left the door open, when he’d come in, so even he heard the thunderous crash outside, the sudden shouting that flooded the hall.

“—here, I guess.” Robin finished lamely, and Superboy stared, felt like he might faint –

He forced himself to move, bolt past Robin and stick his head out the door, heard Robin suck in a sharp breath as his TTK kind of _flailed_ and latched onto him but –

And then, Conner listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lex’s shoes clicked like gunshots on the floor as he strode out of the teleportation device. The other children – Young Justice, they were calling themselves – were huddled on the back of a couch, staring at him with wide eyes. Robin was missing.

As was his son.

His _son._

“Where are they?” He asked, and a blonde girl detached herself from the couch. She fell in step with him, eyed him suspiciously as she led the way further into the complex.

“…If this goes sour, I don’t care how much he wants to know you, you won’t ever see him again.” She said, almost casually, as she came to a stop in front of an otherwise unremarkable door. Lex barely spared her a glance before pulling open the door.

 “How _dare_ you.” He hissed, before he could stop himself. He’d never been so _angry_ before in his life and that was – well, _that_ was saying something.

He’d been content to let things lie the way they’d been. To pretend he didn’t know Clark, didn’t know Superman. To deal with his interferences clinically and impersonally. There wasn’t anything else for Clark to lie about now, to hide from him – nothing that Lex let himself care about, anymore.

And then _this_ had come up. The little Drake boy, frightened and hesitant and apologetic in his office at three in the morning, and a picture of a boy Lex had never seen before.

It had been _months_ and Clark had not breathed a fucking _word_.

Clark was in his hero getup, looking like a deer caught in headlights as he stood at the far end of a long conference table. Batman stood at his side, arms folded across his chest as he turned to look at Lex.

Batman was – Wayne was another problem entirely, one that Lex was not even going to _consider_ until the current shitshow had been handled. Not until he had his _son_.

He didn’t try to hide the rage on his face. Didn’t try to keep his cool, like he so often did. Barely bothered reigning in his hurt, the pain he _still felt_ when he _knew_ they didn’t owe each other anything—

Batman did a double take at the sight of him.

“What—How did you get in?”

“Lex—”

“How fucking _hard_ is it, Clark? To pick up a goddamn _phone!_ ” He snarled, and both the heroes in front of him flinched.

“I don’t—”

“You have had _four goddamn months_ to inform me that _I had a child_. Four months in which _you_ kept him locked up in a fucking _mountain_ and had him take part in your little crusade? He’s a fucking _child,_ Clark! _”_ Lex barely restrained himself from stabbing at Clark’s chest as he spoke. Barely. He wasn’t prepared for this, wasn’t ready.

It took _effort_ to keep himself from shaking. Because of all things, that _this_ was what Clark had done…

“Superboy is _not_ your _son_ , Lex. He’s a _clone._ What happens with him is League business – how did you even get in here?”

_That_ stunned him into silence. Clark’s tone, his words – the cold expression on his face. Lex slapped him full across the face before he even processed what he was doing. And – well. Ever desperate to play human, Clark let him. Or maybe he was too shocked to do anything about it.

“I fucking _dare you_ to try. You try to treat that boy like a goddamn tool, like one of your fucking soldiers, and I _will_ end you.”

“I’d like to see _you_ try.” Batman growled, and Lex _sneered_ at him.

“ _Try?_ The law is on my side. Clark’s had four months to be a parent to the boy and he’s refused. You deny me custody of my _son_ , and I _will_ take the League to court. And – let me make myself _clear_ , Wayne. If you do not _stay the fuck away_ from my family business, I _will_ get involved in yours. How sympathetic do you think Gotham will be when they find how badly you’ve neglected the Drake boy? Or what you did to the Red Hood?”

The temperature in the room dropped by about a hundred degrees, and Bruce looked – well, _shell-shocked_ was the only word Lex could think of to describe it. And _god_ was that satisfying.

“I’ve had—so have you! You expect us to believe you had no idea what happened at CADMUS?” Clark shouted, and he took a half step forward. Aggressive.

So much for a symbol of tolerance, of peace, Lex thought, a little too bitterly for his own comfort.

“Clearly _expecting_ common decency of you was my first mistake – but _no_ , Clark. CADMUS was to be a storage facility, nothing more. The compound was self-sustaining and self-generated its own resources. On paper nothing was out of place. Not until you and your little soldiers burned it to the ground. I have no control over my employees or their greed – and I assure you, _it has been dealt with._ ”

And _god_ , even avoiding the subject was painful. Felt like he was ripping his heart out, bleeding all over the floor. It had been _theirs_ , for a brief time. A moment. For a heartbeat, Lex had been positive everything would turn out alright. That someone had taken it, soured it – _experimented on and tortured_ the boy…

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Lex turned on his heel, striding back out the door. The blonde was still waiting outside, her face pale and…frightened. Not of him, Lex hoped, but he didn’t let himself linger on that. He knew it was in vain.

But –

And he got his first look at the boy, then. Eyes round, wide as saucers, so uncertain and _shocked_ as he peered out of a room farther down the hall. Robin squashed against his side, looking only _slightly_ less awed.

He looked like Clark. Built, athletic, muscular. His dark hair hung long about his eyes, his skin an almost sickly shade of white. He wore the same outfit Lex had seen him wearing in the news reports, jeans, heavy work boots and a black t-shirt.

But he had Lex’s eyes.

He could feel the boy’s power pushing against him, gently and uncertainly. He didn’t dare approach, didn’t want to frighten him. If he was half as strong as the recovered files indicated, as Drake had said, he likely had very little or poor control over his telekinesis. Lex wouldn’t put him in a position that forced him to use it, not if he could help it.

“You’re…” The boy’s voice faltered, and he swallowed, gaze darting to the girl, and then to Robin.

“I’d like you to come with me. If you want. I won’t…force you to go. Your friends are welcome to come if you wish.” Lex said quietly, straightening as he spoke. He was still _furious_ , of course, but – that wasn’t directed at the boy.

“Lex, hold on—” He turned his head to see Superman’s hand descending toward his shoulder – and then a blur slammed the Man of Steel against the doorframe.

The girl. Teeth bared.

“Back the _fuck_ off. This isn’t about _you_.” She hissed.

He quite suddenly felt shaky. Nerves, maybe, but…the enormity of what he’d just done hit him, then. And he wasn’t _finished_ yet. And _god_ , if this was how _he_ felt, he couldn’t imagine how the children were faring.

“You want to…take me away.” The boy said. Lex’s attention snapped back to him, and he shook his head.

“I want to give you a home.”

“I have one.”

“I find it _highly_ inappropriate that the League allows _children_ to fight their battles for them. Were it up to me, none of you would be here. But that is not _my_ decision to make, that is yours. I am not here to take this away from you, I am not here to take you back to CADMUS, and I am most _certainly_ not going to take you from your friends.” Not when they’d proven themselves so loyal, so protective, in any case.

Everything was quiet, while the boy mulled that over.

_What if he refused_ , Lex thought.

“And I don’t…have to go alone.”

“Never.” He promised. The boy looked behind him, at Clark, and something in his expression hardened.

“…Okay.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis and Robin sat on either side of him, Artemis holding his hand and Robin playing nervously with his phone. Texting, apparently. He and Lex had shared the same kind of look Superboy saw him do with Bart, sometimes, before they’d gone through the zeta tube, and climbed into the limousine waiting for them. Kaldur and the others had promised to take care of the enraged League members, if Artemis and Robin went with him.

Besides another shouting match between the adults, Lex hadn’t said another word to him. But he’d put his hand on Conner’s shoulder, gave it a gentle squeeze as they’d left.

And – Conner had no idea what to say. What to ask. What to _do_. _Lex_ _Luthor_ was his father. Lex Luthor _wanted_ to be his father.

“You…know Superman.” He finally rasped, and nearly hit himself in the face. _That_ was what he led with!?

But Artemis looked just as interested, and Robin even looked up from his phone. Lex was quiet for another moment, staring emotionlessly at the three of them, before he spoke.

“I trust you not to do anything…cruel with his identity. But yes. We…grew up together. Were friends, for a time.”

“Really?” Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow. Lex’s smile was bitter.

“For a time. Things did not work out.”

A sense of urgency hit him then, maybe because this was something to latch onto, something that might explain Superman’s own reaction to Conner’s presence.

“Why?” He asked. Lex blinked in surprise, and folded his hands in his lap.

“He did not trust me. My father was…not a good man. He did some unforgivable things. Things Clark often threw in my face. Blamed me for. He thought I was like my father – _so_. After a time, I stopped protesting it. And here we are.”

Artemis looked absolutely disgusted. Conner looked at her, kept his eyes trained on her face in an effort to keep calm.

So he wasn’t the only one Superman had… _hated_. For nothing.

He felt like he might start hyperventilating.

“I would like to…apologize. For CADMUS. I did not know what the facility was doing until you had escaped, and even then – files on _you_ specifically were missing. _That_ I did not discover until your friend so thoughtfully provided them.”

“But it was _your_ DNA.” Artemis shot back, and she squeezed Conner’s hand a little tighter. Robin let out a sigh.

Lex did the stare again, waited another long moment before responding.

“CADMUS was a storage facility. One of the projects stored there were what would eventually become Superboy. Despite what you may think, I do not risk my workers’ lives on experiments. I used myself. After…our falling out…I stopped most projects related to Superman, made sure they were safely locked away, and never returned to the facility. One of my employees found those projects, and in conjunction with his allies, repurposed them.”

“And you’re cool with that?” Robin finally spoke, his tone more wary than anything else. Conner flinched, but Lex just smiled.

“Any ire I possess is directed at the idiots who began the project. And I have…had them taken care of.”

Robin made a choking sound and bolted upright.

“You _didn’t_.”

And, finally, Lex smiled. Just a little bit, and it wasn’t a happy smile – a little amused, a little smug, a little _cruel_ – but…he met Conner’s gaze, and it widened a little bit.

“Your brother’s work is exemplary.”

“Nightwing doesn’t kill people. What is he talking about.”

Conner leaned closer to Artemis as he turned to stare at Robin, just as confused. Robin looked _spooked_ , stared at the two of them with his mouth hanging open for a moment before glaring at Lex.

“Okay – you two have to keep this a secret. _Nobody_ can know. Batman can’t know you know. If the League finds out, _they will kill each other_ over this. Okay?”

“What are you—”

“ _Do you promise?!”_

He’d never seen Robin so worked up before – and he’d thought that not even ten minutes prior. Conner nodded, saw Artemis slowly do the same out of the corner of his eye.

The car slowed down, rolled to a stop. Lex made no move to get out, so Conner let the momentary tension that had seized him drain away.

“I have – we have another brother. He was Robin before me. After Nightwing.”

“…And nobody knows?” Conner asked, face scrunching up in confusion.

“That’s the kid that got murdered, isn’t it? The Joker killed him?”

Robin nodded hesitantly.

And then the door behind him whipped open and a red helmet popped inside, drawing a startled scream from Robin and making Conner jump.

That was the _Red Hood._

“What the fuck are you doing here, Baby Bird? ‘N the fuck you doing gossiping about me?”

“You are an _asshole_!”

“Well no shit. Luthor, don’t let the kids in your study. We – uh. There’s a duffel bag waiting for you.”

“ _Again?!”_ Robin hissed, and punched the Red Hood square in the chest. The man laughed, the noise distorted through his helmet, and moved away, out of sight. Robin darted after him, and, sharing a bewildered look with Artemis, Conner followed suit.

They were inside of a large, empty garage. A quick glance at the limo revealed no driver, but a complex machine hooked up where the drivers’ seat was – an AI, Conner guessed.

A woman with flaming hair floated a few inches off the ground a few feet away, and a man with a metal arm and a bow leaned against her, grinning. The Red Hood was walking towards them, one arm slung over Robin’s shoulders. Conner could smell the blood and gunsmoke on the three of them, but they appeared unharmed. The man with the bow took one look at Artemis and beamed, jogged forward and swept her up in a hug.

“I apologize, if you’re comfortable with…this business.”

Lex’s voice made him jump, and he looked up sharply.

Lex – _his father_ – stood just behind him, hands folded neatly behind his back.

“You…had them kill the scientists.”

“Mm. Anyone else who knew what was going on and did nothing to stop it. And… _others_ who tried to emulate it at other facilities of mine. Rather impressive that it’s done – they only accepted the job seven hours ago.”

Conner swallowed, hard.

They were _gone_.

_He was safe_.

“Why?”

Lex Luthor looked down at him, eyes serious, vulnerable.

“Because you are my son.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luthor made them wait a few hours for payment, kept them around while he gave the kids a tour of the building and answered their questions. Jason would’ve been pissed, if Tim hadn’t been there – or any of his brother’s friends. If Luthor hadn’t been doing the right thing, protecting them. If the Outlaw’s presence hadn’t reassured the kids, been Luthor’s way of promising their safety.

And _god_ was that strange to think, let alone say.

But, finally, he stood and left them sprawled out in a spacious living room as he went to retrieve the cash. The Replacement was passed out, tucked into his side. Kori had her feet in his lap, head on Roy’s, and Roy was still trying to awkwardly talk with the blonde girl, Artemis. Awkwardly, but enthusiastically. Jason hoped she’d be okay with it, that she’d be as welcoming as Tim was to him.

Superboy looked ready to pass out.

He waited another moment before clearing his throat, and used his free hand to work his helmet off while the conversation died and everybody turned to look at him.

“Baby Bird told ya not to tell anybody who I am, yeah?”

“Yeah. Why? Does Batman not know?” Artemis asked sharply, hands fisted in her lap.

That made Jason sneer.

“Fucker knows. Gave me a nice smile to remember him by when I came back.”

Kori’s eyes blazed green, little slits of glowing emerald staring directly at him. Artemis looked like she might be sick, but Superboy just stared, gaze drifting downwards towards Jason’s throat before his eyes blew up like fucking balloons.

“Baby Bird doesn’t get a choice – but if you’re ever stuck, any of your team, you need help or need somebody taken care of and can’t yourselves, let me know.” He said, and Roy tossed the kids some of those stupid fucking business cards he’d _laminated_ yesterday. He’d seen some stupid shit, but Roy acting like killing people was no different than a fucking _bakery_ was definitely up there.

Artemis looked more than a little bit like she might start crying, but she nodded and tucked the card away. Her dad, Jason assumed.

How _fucked_ was it, that they all shared so many of the same traumas?

“Thanks.” Superboy said quietly. Kori smiled a little bit at that, shot the boy an indulgent look.

“Be glad _your_ custody bullshit went over so well, kid. Superman’s scared shitless by Luthor, he won’t try shit. ‘N if he does, let us know.” Jason added.

“O—okay.” But the kid looked relieved, almost.

“Did you just offer to kill Superman?” Roy asked, laughing.

“Not like it’d be hard.” Tim muttered, and Kori snorted. Everyone seemed to relax, a little bit.

“I think…I think I want this. Because he’s…he’s _serious_. He hasn’t _lied_.” Superboy said suddenly. Replacement pushed himself up a little bit, held out an arm to the clone. The kid hopped up and settled against Tim’s side in a heartbeat. It would’ve been cute if he wasn’t damn near twice the size of the Replacement.

“If he does – you know we’ve got your back.”

“If he does we’ll kill ‘im. ‘N you too, Artemis. If that fucker tries anything with you and you can’t get to Black Canary, we’ve gotcha.”

“Green Arrow’s as much of an asshole as Batman is.” Replacement muttered, and Superboy nodded slowly. Artemis shot both of them an almost panicked look, but turned away before they could notice.

Jason’s phone pinged. It took some effort to get to it without disturbing Kori or Tim, but he managed.

“D—Nightwing says we’re in the clear. You might wanna call your friends though.”

“ _We’re_ in the clear, or just the kids?” Roy asked dryly, and Jason scowled.

Dick would be pissed when he found out they’d taken Luthor’s job. Talia would be fucking _overjoyed_ , though, so – it evened itself out.

“Baby Bird, you leave here you call me. Or N. Or one of the girls. You’re not going back with Batman ‘till we get the a-okay. Clear?”

Tim deflated a little bit, but nodded. Satisfied, Jason stood up, offering Kori a hand as he did so.

Luthor meandered into the room, a briefcase dangling loosely from one hand.

“I’m going to go back. Robin, you’re…?”

“’M good. Got his back.”

“Tomorrow, though – we are having team meetings. _Mandatory_ team meetings.” Artemis added a little louder than necessary, but when Superboy opened his mouth to say something back pure _murder_ flashed in her eyes.

“I like her.” Kori purred, and Roy choked back a laugh.

“Thank you. I will…contact you in the future, should I find need of you.” Luthor was all business as he spoke, though his gaze kept drifting to the kid.

“You can try.” Jason drawled, but accepted the suitcase. He’d already made it clear they were _picky_ about jobs. Wasn’t really a point in rehashing that, especially when Jason doubted Luthor would do anything to jeopardize his kid’s affection.

He’d seen enough shitty parents in his life to recognize one that was at _least_ trying. And – well.

If he had to, he’d just take the kid himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your ass all of YJ found out about Jason during that team meeting.
> 
> I hope the argument scene went as well as I hope it did lol.  
> This takes place probably two months after Jason un-kidnaps Tim. I want to write Lex being a Dad SO HERE. It takes more background/their relationship and stuff from Smallville than anything else, and it'll be expanded on later.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed! And hmu/commission me on [tumblr](https://dragonflyxparodies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
